Veggie Tales An Easter Carol script
by Kristina Kittensworth
Summary: Disclaimer: This script is taken from numerous viewings of the movie and is not an official script by any means. Portions of this script are copyrighted by A Big Idea Production and are used without permission, but I'm not making any bucks off it, so...


ACT ONE

FaDE IN:

EXT. CEMETERY - EARLY MORNING

SUPER TITLE: BIG IDEA PRESENTS

EBENEZER NEZZER stands alone staring pensively at a headstone. Music builds.

dISSOLVE TO:

EXT. Streets of london - morning

SUPER TITLE: AN EASTER CAROL

Over opening title, dolly down the main city street. Vendors on street corners hawk their wares. The towns people sing of Spring and Easter.

Townsfolk

_We sing this tune_

_As flowers bloom_

_And snow melts all away_

_For Spring has sprung_

_And with it comes_

_Another Easter day_

Cockney Woman

_The church bells ring,_

_And birdies sing_

_A great cacophony._

Stuffy English Gent

_I celebrate_

_With tea and cake_

(spoken)

_That's the British way for me._

Little kid

_I hunt and beg_

_For colored eggs_

_I fill my basket full._

His MOM snatches the basket from him

Kid's mom

_Now give that back_

_It's my new hat_

_Or I'll call the constable._

She puts it on her head as we hear a CRUNCH. She reacts

The music continues as the camera centers in behind an old man in a top hat, EBENEZER NEZZER. We follow him down the street. LAURA CARROT, a poor young girl in a tattered dress, sells flowers in front of a ST. MICHAEL'S ORPHANAGE SIGN.

JERRY, THE CONSTABLE, is just walking away with a flower. He smells it, tips his hat to Nezzer, then continues on his way.

laura

(to Jerry)

Thank you constable! We sure feel safe with you around!

KID'S MOM

(shouting to Jerry)

Yes - congratulations on your medal!

LAURA

(chorus)

_Buy a lily for the orphans,_

_O help us in our plight,_

_Just two pennies for a lily_

_And we'll sleep inside tonight._

(hawking)

Lily for the orphans! Help the orphans, buy a lily!

(to Nezzer)

Tuppence for a lily, gov'ner?

NEzzer

How's that?

lAURA

A lily, gov, for Easter.

Nezzer eyes a lily suspiciously.

nEZZER

This...for Easter?

lAURA

Yes sir. It's a symbol of new life and -

nEZZER

(jovial and condescending)

But it's real. It won't last.

lAURA

'scuse me, sir?

nEZZER

It'll be gone tomorrow. It's too fragile, see?

He shakes the lily violently. It falls apart. Laura scowls. He pulls out a plastic Easter egg.

nEZZER (cont'd)

This is what Easter is about. It's colorful, it's pretty, it's plastic.

Laura looks quizzically at it.

nEZZER (cont'd)

Now, wouldn't you like this instead of your silly lily?

Laura looks back and forth between the egg and her lilies. She takes the egg and studies it.

lAURA

Your Grandmother helped the orphanage. She always bought a lily for Easter.

Nezzer scowls.

nEZZER

My Grandmama _made_ Easter.

Laura rolls her eyes and walks away.

NEZZER (cont'd)

Just a moment, young lady.

Laura turns.

nEZZER (cont'd)

You forgot to pay for that egg.

Stay on Nezzer as the egg bounces off his head.

nEZZER (cont'd)

Ouch.

Nezzer exits. He walks past the Church with a sign out front. The song continues. Nezzer eyes the church building then moves on.

TOWNSFOLK

_We sing this tune_

_As rainbows bloom_

_On eggs red, green and blue_

EXT cHURCH - cONTINUOUS

MRS. ASPARAGUS exits the church with a tray of lemonade. She looks up the LADDER beside the door.

MOM ASPARAGUS

_Like colors in_

_The windows when_

_The sun comes shining through_

MOYER (Scooter) stands atop the ladder reaching up to the BIG ROUND WINDOW on the front of the church. He secures a tarp over it. He sings as he works.

MOYER

_The window here,_

_Is mighty dear,_

_A precious work of art,_

(speak/sing)

_(But) patience, Lass,_

_We'll see this glass_

_Tomorrow when Easter starts._

Edmund (Junior) and his Father, the vicar, REVEREND GILBERT stand in front of the church changing the letters on the "welcome" sign. It reads: "WINDOW UNVEILING AT EASTER SERVICES TOM." Edmund, holding his crutch and minding the BASKET OF LETTERS, watches Nezzer pass then turns to his Dad.

Edmund

(cough)

Hey, Dad, isn't that Old Man Nezzer?

Reverend Gilbert

Edmund! His name is Mister Ebenezer Nezzer. Could you hand me an O?

EDMUND

Sure. Is he really the richest man in town?

REVEREND GILBERT

Oh, I don't know about that, but his family has owned most of the property around here for generations. How about a couple of R's now. Even the land this old church sits on.

Edmund

Here you go. Why don't we ever see him in Church?

REVEREND GILBERT

I don't really know. I heard he used to come when he was little. His Grandmother would bring him. I need an O now, and a W if you can find it.

Edmund

(cough, cough!)

Why doesn't he come anymore? How about an upside down M? Maybe he doesn't like Easter.

REVEREND GILBERT

Oh sure he does! Why he makes all the Easter Eggs in his factory.

Edmund

Yeah, but why doesn't he ever celebrate Easter with the rest of us. Doesn't he like church? Is he just plain mean?

REVEREND GILBERT

Now, Edmund, he's never done any harm to us. Perhaps one day, he'll come to an Easter service. Tell you what, we'll go see him later and invite him ourselves to see the unveiling of the new stained glass window tomorrow.

Edmund brightens

REVEREND GILBERT (cONT'D)

In the meantime, you be respectful.

Moyer and Mom Asparagus walk up. Moyer carries a tool box.

Moyer

Hey, isn't that Old Man Nezzer?

Rev. Gilbert rolls his eyes as Edmund stifles a smirk.

cUT TO:

EXT. FACTORY - DAY

Shot of the impressive gates of GRANDMOTHER NEZZER'S EGG FACTORY.

TOWNSFOLK

(Bridge)

_The hope of Easter is coming_

_To shine forth in the Morn._

_It comes for to bring us hope_

_Of life and peace reborn._

INT. factory - day

The factory has the typical industrial feel, yet it is punctuated by the trappings of Easter. Somewhere between a grungy assembly line and the "seasonal" aisle at Wal-mart. Rows and rows of MECHANICAL CHICKENS lay plastic Easter eggs which are dropped onto a conveyor belt and elaborately loaded into an enormous egg-shaped silo.

Nezzer's employees, CAVIS APPYTHART (Bob the Tomato) and MILLWARD PHELPS (Larry the Cucumber) stand beside the machinery as the GAUGES border on the RED ZONE.

MILLWARD

You ask him.

Cavis

No, you ask him.

MILLWARD

I'm not going to ask him.

CAVIS

He's your uncle.

MILLWARD

That doesn't mean he likes me.

CAVIS

Look Millward. We've been working for your uncle for more than a year now to pay him back for burning down his factory, right?

MILLWARD

Right.

CAVIS

And has he given us a single day off?

MILLWARD

Nope.

CAVIS

And it was your idea to take Easter Sunday off, right?

MILLWArD

Right.

CAVIS

So we could see the new window, right?

MILLWARD

Right.

CAVIS

So you should him!

MILLWARD

But...

Nezzer enters the big factory door. The music starts again.

nEZZER

Cavis... Millward...

CAVIS AND MILLWARD

Morning Mister Nezzer, sir.

Nezzer pauses, noticing Cavis and Millward are staring at him oddly.

NEZZER

Yes?

Cavis and Millward look at each other. There is an awkward moment of silence.

CAVIS AND MILLWARD

_Oh, all our friends_

_Are metal hens,_

_At this fine Factory._

_They work all day_

_As eggs they lay_

_And do it all for free._

NEZZER

Yes, I'm aware of that...

Nezzer heads to his office. Cavis nudges Millward to follow. They walk past robotic arms pushing lawn mowers over plastic grass, which is then caught in Easter baskets.

MILLWARD

Tomorrow's the big day, huh, Uncle Nezzer?

NEZZER

Mmm hmm. Not as big as it'd be if folks didn't spend half the day in church instead of buying more of my eggs!

MILLWARD

Right. Well, see ya!

He turns back, but Cavis catches him.

Cavis

(to Millward)

Oh... let me handle this.

(to Nezzer)

Ahem. Would you like the morning report, sir?

nEZZER

Oh, let me guess.

Cavis

Egg production is up...

nEZZER

Awwww... I said I wanted to guess.

Cavis

I'd say we have eggs a plenty.

They walk past the giant egg-shaped egg storage tank. The gauge reads half full.

nEZZER

Well that depends on how you look at things. Is the egg tank half full? Or half empty?

Cavis

The workers are happy, though a little bit tired.

Cut to smiling chickens.

nEZZER

Ah... the satisfying fatigue of productivity!

Cavis

...and there will be a beautiful service at St. Bart's tomorrow.

nEZZER

You'd think so, wouldn't you?

Cavis

All in all, this should be a glorious Easter!

(half a beat)

What?

nEZZER

Oh, nothing.

They arrive at Nezzer's office door.

Cavis

So, um...Mr. Nezzer?

nEZZER

Don't you have chickens to tend?

Cavis

M-may I ask you a question?

nEZZER

(thinks)

No.

INT. NEZZER'S OFFICE - DAY (continuous)

Nezzer goes into his office. Cavis and Millward follow. The office is full of frivolous decor. But there are shelves of items enshrined under glass domes - a plastic egg, a wind-up chick, a chocolate bunny, etc. Nezzer is in Easter bliss. Millward starts looking around at all the baubles His eyes wander up to a COUNTER on the wall. It is keeping track of how many Easter eggs have been produced.

Cavis

Well... Everything is going so well...so couldn't we... um...close up shop ... Just for Easter?

Strike one. Nezzer snaps from his jovial demeanor and glares at him.

NEZZER

What? Close up shop? Do you know what that would mean?

Cavis

Um...

Nezzer pulls back the window curtain. Light streams in and reveals a wall sized portrait of GRANDMOTHER NEZZER. There is an egg-shaped MUSIC BOX sitting on the mantle under it. Nezzer regains his composure.

He stares up at the painting. Close in on his face as he mists over.

nEZZER (cont'd)

My Grandmother started this factory...

Cavis

(to himself)

Oh no. Here comes the speech again.

(to Nezzer)

112 years ago, I know, sir.

Cavis starts to glaze over. He has heard this speech many times before.

nEZZER

...113. She was making Easter before you were born!

Nezzer starts showing Cavis and Millward framed tin-type photos of his Grandmother.

NEZZER (cONT'D)

_One hundred thirteen years ago_

_With one chicken and a coop. _

_My Grandma started __dyin' eggs_

_For the local girl scout troop._

_She started makin' money_

_And as her business grew,_

_She got more hens and colors,_

_And she knew just what to do._

(chorus)

_She built herself a factory_

_To do what she loved best._

_She kept on __dyin' Easter Eggs,_

_But then you know the rest._

Cavis

Yes sir, she...

NEZZEr

_I suppose it was bound to happen, _

_Her age she couldn't hide._

_More than a hundred years of __livin',_

_And then one day... she died._

Nezzer is visibly shaken at this mention of her demise.

_But before she drifted off that day,_

_She whispered in my ear._

_Those words I never shall forget,_

_I still hear them loud and clear._

Nezzer

She said, "Ebbie" She always called me Ebbie. "Ebbie,

_I've taught you the fam'ly business,_

_And with my __dyin' breath._

_I say, 'You tell every single person,_

_Easter means no more death.'"_

_Now at first that all confused me. _

_Til then I realized_

_That as long as I keep __makin' Easter Eggs_

_It's like she's still alive!_

(chorus)

_She built herself a factory_

_To do what she loved best._

_And I'll keep on __makin' Easter Eggs,_

_My one and only quest._

The music continues as Cavis and Millward look at each other confused. Nezzer is escalating in his speech.

NEZZER (cONT'D)

Tomorrow the world will see how I'm gonna make Easter even bigger and better!

(sentimental)

And Grandma will live forever! Just like she wanted!

(calmer)

So you see, we can't just stop the factory. That would let Grandma down.

Cavis

But Ebbie, er... Mister Nezzer, sir, I...

There is a knock at the door. Reverend Gilbert pokes his head in.

revEREND GILBERT

Hello there! Mind if we come in?

nEZZER

(to Cavis and Millward)

That will be all! Now get back to work.

The Reverend and Edmund come in. The Reverend follows Nezzer while Edmund hangs back at the door.

revEREND GILBERT

But I don't work here.

NEZZER

Well, I'm not hiring either.

rEVEREND GILBERT

Oh, no. That's not why we're here. We came to...

Nezzer turns around and sees who it is.

neZZER

Oh, you're that church fella, aren't you?

REVEREND GILBERT

Why yes, I guess I am...

Cavis and Millward stick around to see what happens.

NEZZER

Why are you here?

REVEREND GILBERT

Well sir, I know your Grandmother used to bring you to church. She loved Easter so much...

NEZZER

Yes.

rEVEREND GILBERT

Then you'll come?

nEZZER

No.

rEVEREND GILBERT

But you said...

NEZZER

I said "Yes, my Grandmother loved Easter". What's not to love with the eggs and the candy...?

reVEREND GILBERT

Oh, but Mister Nezzer, we miss you at the Easter service.

NEZZER

If you ask me, you've got enough people locked up already! Sitting in those pews when they should be out buying more eggs!

REVEREND GILBERT

(confused)

I'm sorry?

NEZZER

Look - I know my Grandma liked that old church... but I have no idea why. I need to make Easter bigger to keep her alive, and that church is just in the way!

REVEREND GILBERT

(shocked by the logic)

What?

Nezzer walks across his office to a small table.

NEZZER

That's why I'm working on this!

Nezzer goes over to a scale model of the town laid out on the table complete with a few paper doll style people. Everybody else follows. MUSIC starts for a reprise of Nezzer's song.

everybody

OOooooooooo.

Millward

(indicating one of the paper dolls)

Is that one supposed to be me? 'Cause I'm not that fat.

Nezzer turns and eyes Millward.

MILLWARD

Sorry.

Nezzer goes over to a huge safe. He opens it as he speaks and we see several BAGS OF MONEY inside. But he reaches for another object.

nEZZER

_Tomorrow is my Grandma's birthday _

_And she gave me but one job to do, So I've been savin' all my money _

_To make her Easter dream come true._

He brings out a ROLLED UP SET OF BUILDING PLANS. He unrolls it and reveals a building elevation vaguely of a casino with a big sign on front reading: EASTER LAND.

NEZZER (cont'd)

Easter Land! Where Easter is forever! Don't you just love it?

edmUND

Easter Land? What's _that_ supposed to be?

Nezzer is giddy with excitement as everyone else panics.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT fantasy environment - cONTINUOUS

As Nezzer sings about EasterLand we enter a infinity set and Nezzer's vision of his new creation surrounds them all. Two dimensional images float by illustrating his words. Kind of Victorian postcards.

NEZZER

_Oh, you're really gonna love this._

_I'll make Easter last all year long!_

_We'll have Easter egg hunts every day._

_To please the massive throng._

MILLWARD

Thong?

CAVIS

Throng. It means "lots of people".

NEZZER

_Every one will buy my eggs_

_And I'll give them more to munch_

_They'll buy my chocolate bunnies _

_for breakfast, dinner, lunch._

_Grandmama will be so proud of me For keeping her alive and dear_

_Y'see Church was her favorite place to go._

_So Easter land will be right here._

CUT TO:

INT Nezzer's office - cONTINUOUS

On the word "here" we are back in the "real world". Nezzer drops a paper model of "Easter Land" on top of the church model. It is bigger so the church slips inside it, though we here the 'crunch' of the steeple getting smashed.

(chorus)

_She built herself a factory_

_To do what she loved best._

_And so I'm building Easter Land!_

_My one and only quest._

Cavis

B-But that's not what she meant! You can't do that.

NEZZER

(to himself)

Of course, I'll have to build a chocolate bunny factory , too.

Millward

Y-y-you can't tear down the church!

NEZZER

Don't be silly. That land has been in my family for generations.

Nezzer puts the plans back in the safe and closes the door.

REVEREND GILBERT

If you just came to the service, you'd realize...

Cavis

(to Millward)

You gotta talk to him!

Millward

(ahem)

Uncle Ebenezer, Easter is a time when-

nEZZER

_When I am always interrupted _

_By people __buggin' me _

_To come to church and save the orphans! _

_And shut down my factory!_

_But early tomorrow morning,_

_A crew will start at eight -_

_On knocking down that little church And building something great!_

_And __folks'll come from miles around_

_By train, on bikes, on legs... _

_And Grandma will last forever! Just like my little plastic eggs!_

Everyone protests Nezzer's plan vehemently.

everyone

[What? You can't do that! We can't let you tear the church down! Have you lost your mind? Etc.]

Nezzer pushes them back through the door as his song and mood intensifies.

InT FACTORY - cONTINUOUS

Nezzer pushes them all down the production line as he sings and rants over their protests.

nEZZER

_I don't care about your service_

_Or your windows and your glass _

_I'm __gonna build the world a place Where Easter is a blast._

cAVIS

(in Nezzer's face)

We won't let you do this!

NEZZER

(exploding)

_Begone from me, naysayers!_

_If you won't help me with my deed Get out of here and don't come back!_

_I'll go unaccompanied!_

With that he throws the chicken switch to VERY HIGH. The Chickens go faster and the song changes keys.

cavis

We're fired?

NEZZER

Effective immediately!

(chorus)

_At 8AM the church comes down! _

_I'll show you, without guilt, _

_How the world would be a better place _

_If that church was never built!_

Nezzer has backed the whole group out of the factory and slammed the door on them.

He stands silently in his lonely factory. The only noise is the sound of the chickens. He turns and hops back to his office.

dISSOLVE TO:

eXT. FACTORY GATES - cONTINUOUS

Reverend Gilbert, Edmund, Cavis and Millward stand outside the factory, shocked.

cAVIS

(shaken)

I can't believe it...

eDMUND

(disbelief)

Old Man Nezzer... he's cancelled Easter!

The Reverend tries to calm the crowd.

rEVEREND GILBERT

(to Edmund)

That's Mister Nezzer. And he hasn't done anything... yet.

EDMUND

What are we gonna do?

The Reverend looks off - pensively.

REVEREND GILBERT

Well, we just need to have hope.

He looks down at Edmund and forces a smile, then picks him up and puts him on his 'shoulder.' The group trudges toward home.

dISSOLVE TO:

eXT. FACTORY -lATER

LS factory at night. We hear the rumble of the chickens. The rest of the town appears asleep. We see lights on in Nezzer's office windows.

dISSOLVE TO:

iNT. NEZZER'S OFFICE -cONTINUOUS

Nezzer sits at his desk, pouring over the drawings of Easter Land. He looks tired. His Grandmother's portrait hangs directly behind him.

nEZZER

(mumbling to himself, sleepily)

The concession stand will go here... and the gift shop...

(pause)

It's gonna be great, Grandma. You'd really like it...

(eyes droop)

I'll put your portrait... [yawn] right over the door...

His head hits the desk. He's out. After a pause, we hear soft snoring. A few shots of details around the room... the clock (10:45PM)... a tin-type photo of grandma... another detail... then back tight on Nezzer sleeping on his desk. The only sound in the room is his breathing and the ticking of the mantle clock. Suddenly a voice breaks the stillness.

GRANDMA

Ebenezer! Wake up!

Nezzer startles awake.

NEZZER

(startled)

Huh? Who's there?

The unseen voice continues.

GRANDMA

It's me, Ebbie! C'mon... wake up, already!

Nezzer sits up stick straight - eyes wide.

NEZZER

(very nervous)

Uh... Grandma? Is that you?

Nezzer's eyes scan furtively back and forth... seeing nothing. The voice seems to be coming from (gulp) behind him.

GRANDMA

Course it's me! Only been gone a few months... forget my voice already?

It has dawned on Nezzer that the voice seems to be coming from the general vicinity of the portrait behind him. That thought does not comfort him. He rises slowly from his desk chair and starts turning toward the portrait, terrified of what he might see.

NEZZER

Uh...

He sees his grandmother in the painting, standing still. As soon as his eyes rest on hers, she leans in and rather aggressively yells...

GRANDMA

Surprise!

Nezzer screams and scrambles away, but tumbles over his desk and lands in a heap on the other side.

NEZZER

Aaaah! [Oof!]

Behind the desk, a terrified Nezzer sits up against the far side of the desk out of sight of the portrait, like a panicked policeman under fire behind his car.

NEZZER (CONT'D)

It's a ghost!

GRANDMA

Nonsense! Didn't I teach you there's no such thing as ghosts?

NEZZER

Oh yeah. Well, what are you, then?

GRANDMA

You're havin' a vision!

NEZZER

(confused)

A what?

GRANDMA

A vision! It's like a dream - with a point!

Nezzer musters enough courage to peek out from behind the desk at the portrait.

NEZZER

A point?

GRANDMA

Which is exactly what you've missed!

NEZZER

Huh?

GRANDMA

Oh, Ebbie... why didn't you listen?

NEZZER

Huh? To what?

GRANDMA

Oh...

Grandma seems a little annoyed that she has to resort to singing. But so be it. The music starts...

GRANDMA (CONT'D)

(singing)

_You didn't listen Ebenezer..._

NEZZER

(talking in response)

To what? To who?

GRANDMA

_To what I wanted you to learn..._

NEZZER

Huh? I don't remember...

GRANDMA

_I'm like the guy ignored by Caesar..._

NEZZER

What? Caesar?

GRANDMA

_Who knew that Rome was gonna burn!_

NEZZER

What's Rome gotta do with...

GRANDMA

_You didn't listen Ebenezer..._

NEZZER

Yeah - you said that...

GRANDMA

_That's why my nose is out of joint!_

NEZZER

Wha? Your nose looks fine...

GRANDMA

_I know you aren't a people pleaser..._

NEZZER

I guess that's true...

GRANDMA

_But you really missed the point!_

Song ends. Nezzer looks around, confused.

NEZZER

Uh... what point?

GRANDMA

Easter! The point! Ya got it all backwards and upside down!

NEZZER

Whadya mean? How's it s'posed to go?

Grandma thinks for a minute.

GRANDMA

(after a pause)

I'm not gonna tell you.

NEZZER

What?

GRANDMA

"A lesson learned is soon returned.

A lesson lived is wisdom gived."

NEZZER

(perplexed)

"Gived?"

GRANDMA

What? I'm dead! Cut me some slack!

(takes a formal aire)

Ebenezer - you are in for a wild ride!

NEZZER

Huh?

GRANDMA

(very ominous)

At the stroke of midnight, you will receive a second visit!

Nezzer's eyes widen as he glances nervously around.

GRANDMA (CONT'D)

(leans in)

Hold on tight!

Tight on Nezzer. Maybe lightning flash?

GRANDMA (CONT'D)

Oh, and wind up the music box before you lie down again.

NEZZER

Huh? The music box? Why do I need to...

Nezzer has been looking at the music box on the shelf. When he turns back to the portrait, it has returned to normal.

NEZZER (CONT'D)

Hmm...

He walks over to the music box and eyes the key.

NEZZER (CONT'D)

Okay...

With one eye on the portrait, he winds the box, then glances around nervously to see if anything will happen. Nothing. He walks over to the couch near the window.

NEZZER (CONT'D)

Another visitor, huh? Maybe I'll just stay awake...

He turns around and sits down on the couch, his eyes wide open. The clock ticks. He glances around the room. Suddenly there is a clatter just outside his window, startling him.

NEZZER (CONT'D)

Ah! Who's there?

He turns and looks at the clock, which reads 10:55.

NEZZER (CONT'D)

(nervously)

If - if you're the visitor... you're early!

Nezzer peers out the window into the darkness.

CuT TO:

ACT TWO

ext factory -cONTINUOUS

Outside Nezzer's window. We see him peering out, unable to make out anything. Crane down from the 1st floor window to reveal Cavis and Millward huddled beneath, trying hard not to be seen.

cavis

(whisper shouting)

Does he see us?

millward

(peeking up)

No, I don't think so!

CAVIS

Well, would you try to keep it down?

MILLWARD

Sorry.

(looks behind him)

I think I stepped in a gopher hole.

CAVIS

(looks down incredulously)

On the sidewalk?

MILLWARD

(looking around)

Or... something...

CAVIS

Come on... we don't have a lot of time...

The two start moving up the sidewalk toward the front gate of the factory.

MILLWARD

Why do we want to break into the factory again?

CAVIS

We have to get those plans! No plans, no Easter Land! No Easter Land, and they don't have to tear down the church! It's bad enough that we burned down the theater... I'm not going to let the church come down, too!

Hop, hop. Millward thinks.

MILLWARD

I don't feel very good about stealing the plans.

Cavis spins to him.

CAVIS

Millward, we're not STEALING the plans... we're just BORROWING the plans!

Millward has heard this before, and he's skeptical now.

MILLWARD

Right...

(they continue hopping)

It's just that the last time we stole - uh, _borrowed_ something, it didn't work out so well.

CAVIS

Millward, we've gotta save that church! Come on now, hoist me up.

MILLWARD

Okay...

Millward tries to give Cavis a "leg" up over the gate. The attempt is quite clumsy and looks more like a wrestling match.

MILLWARD (CONT'D)

You're stepping on my... Ouch!

CAVIS

Just a little higher...

MILLWARD

Ow...you're slipping!

CAVIS

If you could just...

Cavis slides out of Millward's grip and lands off screen with a CRASH and a CAT'S MEOW.

MILLWARD

Sorry.

(beat)

Try again?

cut TO:

nezzer's office int -momENTS LATER

Tight on Nezzer's face. He is still sitting bolt upright on his couch. He looks very, very sleepy.

Cut to Clock. 11:50.

Cut back to Nezzer.

nEZZER

(a little slurred)

I'm just gonna stay awake... right here...

His facial expression remains unchanged, but very slowly he rolls right out of the frame, onto his side on the couch. After a pause we hear SNORING.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT FACTORY GATES - eVENING

Still another attempt. Cavis is balancing precariously on Millward's head, almost out of frame.

CAVIS

Just a little bit...

MILLWARD

I can't quite...

CAVIS

... Just an inch or two...

MILLWARD

I'm trying as hard as...

CAVIS

Got it. Millward?

MILLWARD

(gasp!)

Act casual.

At that moment Millward notices something and snaps to a very casual pose, leaving Cavis' rump dangling at the top of the screen. A policeman enters, walking his beat. He and Millward exchange smiles and nods. Millward watches him exit.

Cavis slips and falls on top of Millward. They end up in a heap.

ext chuRCH - nIGHT

Moyer is locking up the front doors to the Church. He looks up at the old building and gets a little misty. He turns surprised to see Laura, the lily girl standing there.

MOYER

Ach! You're up awfully late, lassie!

LAURA

Yes, sir. But is it true what they're saying about the church?

MOYER

Aye, Lass. It's true.

LAURA

But what's going to happen? What about the orphanage?

Moyer just stares at her hopelessly and sighs.

MOYER

Let me see you home, Lass.

As they walk off, we...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT Edmund's bedroom - nIGHT

Rev. Gilbert and Edmund are just finishing up their bedtime prayers.

REVEREND GILBERT

Amen.

Edmund

(cough)

Amen.

REVEREND GILBERT

Now, you get to sleep. It's late and we've all got a big day tomorrow.

Rev. Gilbert starts to go.

Edmund

Dad?

REVEREND GILBERT

Yes?

Edmund

I'm still really worried about Old Man- I mean Mister Nezzer tearing down the church. What'll we do?

REVEREND GILBERT

Now, Edmund, as crazy as it sounds, you have to have hope.

Edmund

Hope? Hope for what?

REVEREND GILBERT

Hope that no matter what happens, God is taking care of us. Anything could happen between now and tomorrow!

Edmund

I guess so, but -

REVEREND GILBERT

"Faith is being sure of what we hope for, and certain of what we do not see."

Goodnight, Edmund. I love you...

Edmund

I love you too, Dad.

Edmund closes his eyes. Rev. Gilbert smiles after him, but gives a worried look as he closes the door.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT aSPARAGUS HOME (Looking in)- nIGHT

Looking in the window, we see Rev Gilbert approach his wife. They exchange concerned glances.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT street - nIGHT

Angle on St. Michael's orphanage sign. Moyer and Laura walk by.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT church - nIGHT

Angle on the church. Policeman walks by.

DISSOLVE TO:

iNT. factory - midnight

The clock on the wall strikes twelve.

The portrait stares down at Nezzer

The key in the side of the egg begins to turn. As it slowly plays its simple tune, the egg opens up revealing a little ANGEL (HOPE). The shell of the egg becomes a skirt for her. She looks around, stretches, and flies over to the head of the couch and looks down softly at the sleeping Nezzer. She taps his head as he snores.

He turns his back to her.

She whacks him on the head with her key.

nEZZER (CONT'D)

(waking up and seeing Hope)

Wha-? Hey! Wha-? It's a BUG! A BIG bug!

Hope flies up to Nezzer's face.

hope

Do I look like a bug to you?

NEZZER

(confused)

Hmm? You're... you're...

HOPE

(dramatic)

... your worst nightmare!

(chuckles)

Oh, I've always wanted to say that!

Nezzer figures it out, and gasps.

NEZZER

[gasp] You're... you're... the VISITOR!

HOPE

Ding ding! Give the man a prize! Maybe you aren't as dense as they say...

NEZZER

(nervous)

So what are you doing here?

HOPE

... or maybe you are. Did you hear anything your grandmother said?

Throughout this scene Nezzer is trying to backpedal away from Hope. Hope keeps advancing toward him. Nezzer is CLEARLY uncomfortable with the 'visitation.'

NEZZER

Uh... something about me missing the point... or something...

HOPE

Yes, Ebenezer - you've missed the point! The point of Easter... the point of that church over there...

NEZZER

Oh, I know the point of that church! They try to keep people locked up all Easter so they can't buy my eggs! That's why we'll all be better off without it!

Hope just stares at him.

HOPE

And I thought we could do this the easy way. Here, wind me up and let's go. We've got some ground to cover.

He winds her up and puts the key on the mantle. A sweet little TUNE begins to play ("Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring"). As it begins, the scene melts away and they are flying together over the rooftops of London. Nezzer is terrified.

NEZZER

(panicky)

What are we doing up here? Take me back!

HOPE

Not so fast, big fella. I've got lots to show you...

NEZZER

W-well... could ya put it in a picture book... or maybe some slides?

HOPE (cont'd)

Nice try. Look, Ebenezer, you're going to see many things tonight. But mostly you're going to see that you are a first-class stinker. Oh, you're not a miser or a scrooge or anything like that. You just don't see what's right in front of you.

NEZZER

Look out!

They just miss running into the church steeple.

HOPE

Whoa! Here we are! Buckle up for landing!

They go down.

ExT church - NIGHT

They touch down on the front steps of the church.

NEZZER

Is this place still here? This is where I'm building Easter Land, you know...

HOPE

So I heard. After you.

CUT TO:

INT cHURCH - DAY (past)

They enter the sanctuary. ORGAN MUSIC is playing. Nezzer spies an usher by the door.

nEZZER

(whispered - to usher)

Hey! You gotta help me! I've been kidnapped by a bug!

Hope watches amused as the usher fails to respond.

nEZZER

What's the matter with that guy?

hOPE

He can't hear you, Ebenezer. You're not really here.

NEZZER

Hmm?

(spots something)

Hey... it's Grandma!

Nezzer rushes over to Grandma's pew. Hope follows.

NEZZER

Grandma! You're ok! What are you doing here?

HOPE

She can't hear you.

NEZZER

(louder)

Hi Grandma! You feeling okay?

HOPE

You're not really here, Ebenezer. This is Easter Past.

NEZZER

Easter Past?

He looks around. It dawns on him.

NEZZER (cont'd)

Oh. That's Grandma, alright. But, I don't remember _that_ funny lookin' kid.

They look down and see a red-haired YOUNG EBENEZER looking over an Easter basket filled with treats including the egg music box.

HOPE

That's you. Now hush up and listen.

NEZZER

Ooo! That's my first Easter basket! I remember that!

Young Ebenezer opens up one of the eggs.

Young ebenezer

Hey! It's empty.

GrANDMOTHER NEZZER

Yes, just like the tomb in the story. Now listen, Ebenezer. This is important!

Angle on Nezzer at these words - they remind him of the portrait message.

YOUNG EBENEZER

But there's nothing here.

GRANDMOTHER NEZZER

Oh look! Look!

YOUNG EBENEZER

Not even a jelly bean.

The sanctuary fills with sunlight and a beautiful window illuminates. Ebenezer, Nezzer and Hope look up. The window portrays a Nativity scene. Young Ebenezer glances up for a moment.

YOUNG EBENEZER (cont'd)

Christmas?

He goes back to his basket.

NEZZER

I Thought this was about Easter.

GRANDMOTHER NEZZER

Yes, that's where the story begins. You can't have one without the other. You see...

Her voice trails off as Young Ebenezer just turns to the KID next to him.

YOUNG EBENEZER

Hey, buddy. Wanna buy an Easter egg?

This infuriates Nezzer.

NEZZER

Boy, listen to your Grandma! She's only trying to help you, you know.

(to Hope)

He won't listen to anybody.

Hope just stares at him.

HOPE

Yeah, I noticed. Come on. Nothing more to see here.

Nezzer looks again at Young Ebenezer. His basket is empty (except for the music box) and he is counting his money. They walk toward the door.

NEZZER

I still don't understand that Christmas thing. Sure was a pretty picture, though.

HOPE

(dryly)

Too bad you're going to knock it down.

NEZZER

(not getting the sarcasm)

Yeah. Can I go home now?

They exit into...

CUT TO:

INT nEZZER'S OFFICE - DAY (a few months ago)

Nezzer looks around a little surprised that his journey is over so soon.

NEZZER

Oh! Great! Well, thanks for a very lovely evening! I sure did learn a lot... but I've got a business to run, so be sure to say 'hi' to your little bug friends for me!

He turns around and sees somebody is already there.

The stranger turns around. It is EBENEZER (We will refer to past Nezzer as Ebenezer.

NEZZER (cont'd)

Wha- who?

Nezzer glances between Hope and the other Nezzer suspiciously.

NEZZER

Well now you messed things up! I've got TWO of me!

HOPE

Hang on... This is still Easter Past. A year ago. Last Easter. Don't you remember this day?

Nezzer turns to watch. EBENEZER looks up to the egg counter. It reads 317. He turns to Grandmother's portrait.

Ebenezer

Oh, Grandma, the chickens have been slowing down since you... Um..since you...

He can't quite say "died"

EBENEZER (cONT'D)

But I've got a plan.

There is a loud knock at the door. Ebenezer, Hope and Nezzer turn.

SEYMOUR SCHWENK (Pa Grape) enters. (The same costume from "The Star of Christmas, but maybe with a flower in his lapel since it's Easter). As the door opens, we hear the sound of dozens OF clucking chickens. Seymour enters carrying a strange mechanical contraption... like a chest with little mechanical rabbits and Easter lilies on top. It is activated with a large lever on the side, making the rabbits and lilies dance on a small stage.

EBENEZER

Oh, Seymour! Thanks for coming!

(notices box)

What's that?

sEYMOUR

Ah! My latest invention! The Easter-ma-phonia! I'm delivering it to the church!

EBENEZER

(eyes widen)

Oooh! How's it work?

SEYMOUR

Just throw this lever and watch the fun!

Seymour throws the lever and the contraption clacks out a strong tempo as the bunnies and lilies frolic mechanically. Ebenezer takes a fancy to the tempo.

EBENEZER

Mmmm... I like that crazy beat!

He starts subtly groovin' to the beat.

seymour

So... you called for an inventor?

Ebenezer responds, and the conversation falls naturally into the cadence of the machine, a la "He Doesn't Know the Territory" from "The Music Man."

EBENEZER

Why yes I did, Seymour. Ya see I got a little problem.

SEYMOUR

Problem?

EBENEZER

Problem.

SEYMOUR

Problem.

EBENEZER

Yes I got a little problem with my chickens.

SEYMOUR

Chickens?

EBENEZER

Birds.

SEYMOUR

Boids.

Well, I don't know why you called me, then. I'm an inventor, and I don't know nothin' much about boids.

HOPE

Boids.

NEZZER

Boids?

Nezzer is becoming slightly entranced at what he is witnessing.

SEYMOUR

Yup, I don't know nothin' much about boids.

EBENEZER

Well, that's exactly why I called you, friend. You see, I need a way to make eggs round the clock. These real chickens are always needing a rest. Ya see, they don't last.

SEYMOUR

But where do I come in?

EBENEZER

Well I hear you're a whiz when it comes to inventin'.

SEYMOUR

Inventin'?

EBENEZER

Inventin'. Mechenization. Industrialization.

SEYMOUR

Inventing things sure is fun.

EBENEZER

Well, what I need my friend is a row of chickens.

SEYMOUR

Chickens?

EBENEZER

Chickens. Mechanical chickens as far as the eye can see.

SEYMOUR

Boids.

EBENEZER

You catch on quick.

SEYMOUR

But what about the eggs?

EBENEZER

Eggs?

SEYMOUR

Eggs! Eggs!

EBENEZER

What _about_ the eggs?

SEYMOUR

Can a tin chickens lay real eggs?

EBENEZER

Plastic.

SEYMOUR

Plastic?

HOPE

(dryly, almost accusingly to Nezzer)

Plastic.

EBENEZER

Plastic, my friend. In whatever color you can think it.

SEYMOUR

Plastic.

EBENEZER

Yes, with mechanical chickens and plastics eggs I can make Easter bigger than before.

SEYMOUR

Easter?

EBENEZER

Easter. Yes, Easter.

SEYMOUR

Wait a minute.

Seymour turns off the Easter-ma-phonia.

SEYMOUR (cont'd)

You can't make Easter bigger with plastic eggs!

Ebenezer grabs the lever and turns it back on.

EBENEZER

But, what I said my friend...

Seymour grabs it back and shuts off the machine.

SEYMOUR

No, no, no... You got it all wrong.

EBENEZER

What do you mean?

Nezzer listens intently, as if it were the first time he's heard this.

SEYMOUR

Easter's not about plastic eggs and bunnies and baskets.

Nezzer thinks a moment.

EBENEZER

But isn't Easter supposed to last forever?

SEYMOUR

Of course.

EBENEZER

And doesn't plastic last forever?

SEYMOUR

Yeah, but...

EBENEZER

Well, I don't see the difference.

Seymour can't quite get around this logic.

SEYMOUR

Well, it's kinda...

Nezzer jumps on his chance. He grabs the lever and turns the Easter-ma-phonia back on.

EBENEZER

Inventing things sure is fun.

SEYMOUR

How's that?

EBENEZER

I said inventing things sure is fun.

SEYMOUR

Plastic?

EBENEZER

Plastic.

HOPE

Plastic.

EBENEZER

Chickens.

SEYMOUR

Boids?

EBENEZER

Chickens. Laying eggs all night long.

They exit the office (carrying the box) reciting the mantra leaving Hope and Nezzer alone.

Hope just glares at Nezzer.

NEZZER

What?

HOPE

Did you even pay him?

NEZZER

I gave him an annual pass to Easter Land. 10% off at the gift shop.

HOPE

Oh, that's generous.

Hope opens the office door.

NEZZER

Ya think?

HOPE

Out you.

They exit into...

Cut TO:

EXT FACTORY GATES - nIGHT

...The Street just outside of the big impressive factory gates.

NEZZER

Oh my. It's night again. You keep messing with the lights.

He looks around some more.

NEZZER

Now I don't remember this at all. What happened here?

HOPE

This isn't your past, Ebenezer. This is the present.

Behind them, at the gates, Cavis (still trying to break into the factory) swings in on a ROPE and slams into the gate. Millward hops in to check on him.

CAVIS

Oof.

NEZZER

A present? For me? Awww... You shouldn't have.

Cavis ambles out of frame. Millward just watches.

HOPE

No, not _a_ present, _the_ present. Easter Present. The here and now.

Bob comes bounding into frame again, hits the gates (a little higher this time) and slides to the ground. Millward hops off as Cavis lies there.

Hope shakes her head at Nezzer's denseness.

HOPE

Let's go for a ride.

She touches Nezzer's coat and they rise out of frame.

Millward returns to the gate carrying a rocket from Seymour's rickshaw.

MILLWARD

How about one of Seymour's rockets?

CUT TO:

I/E. street/asparagus home - nIGHT (present)

They land in the street in front of a house. Nezzer looks around.

NEZZER

What's this place?

Hope motions to the window.

HOPe

Listen.

They walk over to a brightly lit window. It is the home of the ASPARAGUS FAMILY. Nezzer and Hope watch from outside.

DAD and MOM ASPARAGUS sit in their living room with MOYER.

mOYER

Well if Nezzer really knew how his Grandmother felt, he wouldn't touch that old church.

NEZZER

I wouldn't?

Reverend Gilbert

No, she sure loved that old place. Did you know she paid for all those beautiful windows herself?

MOYER

Aye. And the new window we were going ta unveil tomorrow - she commissioned it just before she passed away.

REVEREND GILBERT

She sure would've loved everyone to see it. Now Nezzer's gonna knock the whole thing down...

(sigh)

I should've talked with him more.

Mom asparagus

Dear, this isn't _your_ fault.

MOYER

No, it's that old sour Nezzer's fault. Why I'd like to take that old coal scuttle and teach him a thing or two. I'd weave his Easter basket inta a pretty kettle of fish, I'd...

He notices Rev and Mom staring at him.

MOYER

(ahem)

I guess he just needs to get out of that factory and find out what Easter is all about.

NEZZER

What a ninny. The factory _is_ what Easter is all about. The eggs, the baskets...

Hope turns to Nezzer aggressively.

hOPE

You don't get it, do you? They're talking about the hope of Easter! The hope of Easter changes everything!

(pause)

Take it away, and you won't like what you'll get.

NEZZER

I'll get a lot more time for folks to buy eggs, that's what I'll get! And I'll get to build Easter Land and keep my Grandma alive forever!

Hope turns away in frustration.

HOPE

Hrrrrg!

Something catches Nezzer's eye, and he turns back to the window. Coughing, Edmund steps into the room in his pajamas.

Edmund

Mom? Dad?

REVEREND GILBERT

Edmund! You're supposed to be asleep.

Edmund

I know, but I couldn't sleep and, well... I've been thinking.

REVEREND GILBERT

Yes, son?

Edmund

Mom, Mr. Nezzer isn't a bad man.

Mom Asparagus

You don't think so?

NEZZER

What a sweet little boy. I like him.

Edmund

No. He just doesn't have something that the we all have. The thing that let's us celebrate Easter all year long...

This starts to sink into Nezzer. Suddenly, Edmund has a coughing spasm. This momentarily diverts Nezzer's attention. Edmund regains his composure to the relief of his parents. His mother leads him back to bed.

mom asPARAGUS

Come on, Edmund... you shouldn't be out of bed...

NEZZER

What's going on? That little boy, how sick is he?

Hope has returned to his side and is watching as well.

HOPE

Very sick, I'm afraid.

NEZZER

Is he gonna...

HOPE

There's medicine, but it's very expensive. If the folks at the church can't collect enough money...

(quietly)

This will be his last Easter.

Nezzer is visibly shaken. He actually likes the little guy. He looks at Edmund's parents, who seem calm and peaceful.

NEZZER

(shaken)

Well - when are the doctors gonna tell his parents?

HOPE

(calmly)

They already know.

This is beyond Nezzer's comprehension.

nEZZER

(deeply confused)

Wha-? They know?

(he looks at them again)

But they're so calm! How can they be so calm? I don't... I don't understand!

He's speechless. He's so confused he looks terrified - like a child. Hope looks at him firmly but gently.

HOPE

Ebenezer - are you ready to listen?

Nezzer just nods his head, eyes wide. Hope touches his coat, and as the camera spins around them, the street scene melts away to black limbo.

dISSOLVE TO:

church int -unknown

Nezzer stands confused in a small, dim pool of light. Hope floats 10-12 feet away, seemingly self-illuminated.

NEZZER

(looking around, scared)

Wh-where am I?

Hope begins to sing. As she does, stained glass windows begin to illuminate around him, illustrating the story of the life of Christ. We see that they are in the church. Nezzer looks up at the Nativity image from his youth.

HOPE

_There's a story that started on Christmas _

_When a baby was born in the night And those who came far Ð who followed the star _

_Were seeing a heavenly sightÉ _

_a heavenly sight. _

Previous stanza: The Christmas window animates. Wisemen arrive with gifts for the child - the star shines brightly - Mary and Joseph look down at Jesus lovingly.

hOPE

_Well the years hurried by, and the boy, now a man, _

_Could make the blind see with a touch of his hand _

_He was born to be King Ð he was Rabbi and Priest _

_But the best that he had, he gave to the leastÉ _

_he gave to the least._

One or two windows. Adult Jesus walks into first window, heals blind man. Continues on to second window, but stops and lets the crowd pass to kneel down with an old beggar woman on the street.

_He was born and he died Ð almost 2000 years ago _

_He laughed and he cried Ð he felt all the fears we know _

_But what does it matter? A story so strange Ð _

_Even if it is true Ð what does it change? _

For this previous section we focus on Hope singing to Nezzer. No windows.

hOPE

_Well he spoke like a prophet Ð like no one they'd heard _

_This simple young carpenter Ð crowds hung on every word _

_He hated injustice Ð He taught what is right _

_He said, "I'm the way, and the truth, and light." _

Window showing Jesus speaking to crowd. Crowd amazed.

hOPE

_His friends soon believed that he was the one. _

_The SaviorÉ MessiahÉ in fact, God's own son._

_But others, they doubted, they did not agree_

_So they took him, they tried him, he died on a treeÉ _

_he died on a tree._

Two windows - in first window disciples are around Jesus. Then Judas enters with soldiers, arresting Jesus. They lead him out, leaving disciples sorrowful. Pan over to last window to see Jesus on the cross. He looks down sadly, lovingly. Soldiers mingle around the base.

Hope looks from the window to Nezzer. Nezzer is clearly shaken. He has been wrapped up in the story, his face growing progressively brighter, until now.

nEZZER

(crestfallen)

That's it? They killed him?

(pause)

Where's the hope in that?

HOPE

If that was the end of the story, there'd be no hope.

(brightens)

But it isn't.

Nezzer seems confused. Then a light begins illuminating directly behind him - at the back of the church. He notices, his eyes widening slightly. Nezzer turns slowly to see a strong light gradually illuminate the huge, round window at the rear of the church, showing Jesus risen. Hope sings as Nezzer turns...

hOPE

_God has made a way... _

_For all who mourn and grieve. _

_Death will never be the end _

_If you just believe._

Nezzer sees the full window. The score swells as the light streams around Nezzer. Hope sings with the full orchestra...

hopE

_There is nothing left to fear,_

_Nothing Heaven knows._

_For He died for us to give us life,_

_and to give us hope He rose._

As Nezzer stares at the window, soaking in the meaning, he notices the entire space is now flooding with light. He turns back around to see Hope, shining brightly, with about 30 more, bigger "Hopes" floating behind her (male and female), forming an angelic choir. The choir repeats the last chorus bigger and more celebratory than before.

choir

_There is nothing left to fear,_

_Nothing Heaven knows._

_For He died for us to give us life,_

_and to give us hope He rose._

Hope comes toward Nezzer, as the rest of the angels float behind.

hOPE (CONT'D)

He didn't stay dead, Ebenezer. He rose. "O death, where is thy victory. O grave, where is thy sting?" The hope of Easter is life everlasting. If you believe.

nEZZER

(thoughtfully)

You mean I don't need to build Easter Land to keep my Grandma alive?

HOPE

Ebenezer, your grandmother believed. And her mother. And her mother's mother before her. They're all together now... and some day, you'll join them. If you believe.

Nezzer begins to smile, warmed by his new understanding of Easter.

NEZZER

I've been meaning to ask you... what's your name, anyway?

Hope smiles, then softly and sweetly...

HOPE

Hope.

Nezzer smiles. Hope suddenly grows darker, changing the subject.

hOPE (CONT'D)

Of course, we all have to live with our decisions...

nEZZER

(worried)

Huh?

HOPE

(quoting Nezzer)

"The world would be a better place if that church was never built!"

NEZZER

(nervous)

What? Oh... that... I...

HOPE

I'm afraid it's time to see what this town would be like without the hope of Easter...

Nezzer looks around, scared. The light in the church has dimmed. The other "Hopes" are gone.

NEZZER

Uh... oh...

HOPE

Welcome to Easter Future.

Just then there is a thunderous crash, as a wrecking ball smashes through the large stained-glass window behind them. Nezzer spins to see shards of colored glass fall like confetti. He is frozen in terror.

hOPE (CONT'D)

Come on! We've got to get out of here!

Ext cHURCH - cONTINUOUS

They run out into the street, to see several workmen running the wrecking ball, demolishing the church.

nEZZER

Oh, no!

A voice interrupts.

laura

Please sir, would you buy a pencil?

Nezzer spins to see Laura, looking much dirtier and more disheveled than before, with a tin cup full of pencils.

NEZZER

(startled)

You can see me?

Just then a workman steps by Nezzer and tosses a coin into her cup.

workman

Allright, ya street urchin... now go home!

lAURA

I've got no home, sir... but bless you!

Hope comes up beside Nezzer, who is confused.

NEZZER

What? I don't understand... isn't the orphanage taking care of her?

hoPE

It was, but this orphanage - like most orphanages - was founded by folks filled with the hope of Easter. They believed there was more than this world... than this life... so they gave freely to help others. No Easter, no hope - no orphanage.

Nezzer's face shows his growing alarm. Suddenly laura yells.

lAURA (o.S.)

Hey! My pencils!

Nezzer looks up to see a thief (Milk Money Bandit?) running off with Laura's pencil cup.

bandit

Ha ha ha!

nEZZER

Hey! Somebody stop him!

The thief runs right by the Police Officer from Act 1, who notices him pass and blows his whistle.

nEZZER (CONT'D)

Oh! He'll get him! He's been honored for his bravery!

officer

Stop thief!

The thief stops and turns to the officer.

banDIT

(taunting)

What are you gonna do about it?

The officer looks around nervously, and slowly shrinks back.

OFFICER

Uh... nothing...

BANDIT

Ha ha ha!

The thief laughs as he runs off into the night.

nEZZER

(confused)

I don't get it! Wha...

hOPE

What do you think made him brave in the first place? Without the hope of Easter... why would anyone risk their life for someone else?

The truth is crashing in on Nezzer. It is almost more than he can bear.

NEZZER

No more... Hope - show me no more...

Hope looks truly sorrowful about what Nezzer must see next.

HOPE

We're not finished, I'm afraid...

CUT TO:

EXT cemetery - cONTINUOUS

She turns Nezzer around. He finds himself in the cemetery behind the church. Just ahead is Reverend Gilbert, facing away, head down. He isn't wearing his collar.

NEZZER

Reverend Gilbert... he's not wearing his collar...

(thinks)

Right. No church.

Just then the Reverend somberly turns and walks away, revealing the headstone he was standing before. Nezzer looks down and sees what he dreads - "Edmund Gilbert." Nezzer's face falls.

nEZZER (CONT'D)

(hushed)

Oh no... Don't tell me...

hOPE

Ebenezer - If there's nothing bigger than this... if this life is all we've got... well, "Eat, drink and be merry. For tomorrow we will die." Without the hope of Easter, everyone spends their money on themselves! When Edmund's parents tried to collect for the medicine, no one would give.

Behind Nezzer's back, Hope begins to wind down. Her colors fade, and she slowly sinks from view.

NEZZER

(not seeing Hope)

No... What have I done? It can't end this way... we have to change it... Hope -

Nezzer turns to Hope, but finds the music box folded up on the ground, lifeless.

nEZZER (CONT'D)

Hope? Tell me it can change! Tell me it doesn't have to be this way! Hope! We need you!

Nezzer looks up at the church. The sounds of demolition are still in the air.

NEZZER (CONT'D)

I've got to stop them!

He takes off in a sprint toward the church.

NEZZER (CONT'D)

Stop! Stop! We need hope!

As he nears the church, there is a huge crash. Nezzer stops and looks up, to see the church steeple falling... directly toward him...

NEZZER (CONT'D)

No! Hope! I need you!

CUT TO black:

FADE IN:

ACT THREE

i/e NEZZER'S OFFICE/street - mORNING

Nezzer wakes up on the couch with a start - sitting bolt upright. He looks around, breathing hard.

nEZZER

Huh? Hope! Is it too late?

Panic-stricken, he runs to the window and looks out. It's a beautiful Spring morning. He sees Laura Carrot walking by, still holding her lilies.

NEZZER

You there! Girl!

LAURA

Yes, gov?

NEZZER

What day is it?

LAURA

Today?

NEZZER

Yes, yes, yes today. What day is it?

LAURA

Why it's Easter Sunday.

NEZZER

(ecstatic)

Easter Sunday! Easter Sunday! It never sounded sweeter! It's not too late after all!

LAURA

Buy a lily, gov'ner?

NEZZER

Oh, yes... yes... you wonderful little girl! Why, I'll buy ALL your lilies!

Laura looks on confused as Nezzer disappears for a moment, then returns, tossing a small bag of money out to the surprised girl.

LAURA

(eyes wide)

Oh - thank you, gov'ner!

NEZZER

No... thank you!

Nezzer runs out of his office excitedly. We watch him run through the factory and out the door, where the chickens are still running insanely high. As Nezzer disappears out the door, we pan over to see a pressure gauge, with the needle buried in the red zone. The needle shudders, and a spray of steam suddenly bursts out of the base of the gauge.

CuT TO:

EXT FACTORY GATES - cONTINUOUS

Millward and Cavis stand there exhausted at their attempt at breaking in.

mILLWARD

(fatigued beyond belief)

I can't go on... I can't go on...

cAVIS

No... we can't give up, Millward! There must be some way to get in there!

Just then Nezzer bursts through the gate, leaving it wide open. He doesn't even slow down.

nEZZER

Good morning, Cavis and Millward! Happy Easter!

Cavis and Millward stare off after Nezzer in disbelief. Just then a small pipe bursts inside the factory behind them, releasing a larger stream of steam. Cavis and Millward startle, then turn and stare into the open factory door.

CAVIS

Oh dear.

They look at each other, wondering what they should do.

cut TO:

ext cHURCH - cONTINUOUS

A small team of workmen (peas?) with sledgehammers stand on the steps of the church. A wrecking ball is set up on whatever sort of a device they used to demolish buildings in the 1880's. We hear Reverend Gilbert inside addressing the assembled congregation.

rEVEREND GILBERT (o.S.)

Thank you for coming so early, everyone, to what will be the last Easter Sunday we celebrate in this church.

cut TO:

int cHURCH - cONTINUOUS

Close-ups of several parishioners looking at each other sorrowfully as a murmur rises from the congregation.

rEVEREND GILBERT

Moyer is talking to the workmen right now, to see if they'll give us just a few minutes...

Just then Moyer steps inside the main doors. He looks at the Reverend and shakes his head sadly. The Reverend's face falls and he looks aside.

rEVEREND GILBERT

(disappointed)

Hmm.

Just then the doors burst open, and 3 or 4 sledgehammer weilding peas enter.

jean Claude

We are very sorry, Reverend, but we have our orders!

phillipe

Ze church must come down!

The crowd stirs, turning to see the workmen.

rEVEREND GILBERT

Oh... gentlemen...

The peas take up positions along the back wall, and raise their hammers.

jEAN CLAUDE

It is a crying shame, but you cannot stand in the way of progress!

The congregation watches in horror as the hammers rise... then suddenly...

nEZZER (o.S.)

Wait!

Everyone startles and looks up. Who said that?

nEZZER (o.S.)

Wait!

Just then Nezzer appears in the doorway, out of breath. The audience gasps... some members look on angrily.

NEZZER

Don't touch this church!

Reverend Gilbert steps down from the platform, confused.

rEVEREND GILBERT

Mr. Nezzer... What did you say?

NEZZER

I said don't touch this church!

The peas lower their hammers. Nezzer slowly walks down the aisle, explaining.

nEZZER

I know I told you to tear it down... that we'd all be better off without it... but I was wrong! I know that now!

(a rise from the crowd)

I thought Easter was about eggs and candy. But it's more than that! It's about hope! The hope that this life isn't all there is... that dying isn't the end... it's a new beginning... if you believe. That's what my Grandma was trying to tell me! That's what this church has been telling people since before I was born!

(people smile)

I've seen what life would be like without the hope of Easter! And believe me, you don't wanna go there! No, this church is staying right here, so everybody can hear about the hope of Easter!

(pause)

Just like my Grandma would want it!

Smiles all around. Rising score... hopeful... then...

mILLWARD (o.S.)

Somebody! Anybody!

Everyone turns to see Millward, out of breath and dirty, leaning in the back door.

mILLWARD

(panting)

The factory! The chickens! It's all gonna blow!

The crowd gasps.

nEZZER

What?

MILLWARD

We tried to turn off the chickens... but they're too hot. I got out okay... but Cavis is still inside! He's trapped!

The crowd reacts.

rEVEREND GILBERT

Someone call the police!

moYER

Call the fire department!

Tight on Nezzer, who is thinking hard. Comes to a conclusion.

nEZZER

(resolute)

I've gotta save him!

cUT TO:

iNT. FACTORY -momENTS LATER

The factory is a steaming, hissing mess. Camera shakes throughout. Steam hisses - shooting randomly. Chickens whirr like maniacs. The central egg storage tank, a giant egg-shaped iron tank, is filled beyond its capacity. The pipes around it shake violently, as more eggs try to stuff themselves into the overfilled tank. Nezzer steps into the factory through a side door 15 feet up on a catwalk, looking around in alarm.

nEZZER

Cavis! Can you hear me?

Cavis looks up from across the factory floor, surprised.

cAVIS

Mr. Nezzer? Wha- How'd you get in here?

Nezzer hops down a flight of steps toward the factory floor.

NEZZER

The fire escape... on the back! Are you okay?

CAVIS

Yeah... I think so... I forgot about that old fire escape!

Nezzer and Csvis meet on the factory floor. Nezzer looks toward the front door and sees that it is blocked by a tank that has fallen over. He looks back at the fire escape.

NEZZER

(laughing)

It's a good think I remembered, or we'd BOTH be trapped in here! Come on!

They turn to the fire escape, but are rocked by an explosion. A small tank below the catwalk has ruptured. They watch it shoot up into the air, knocking out the catwalk and stairs leading to the fire escape door. The catwalk collapses with a crash to the factory floor. Now the door taunts them, unreachable, from 15 feet in the air. They are trapped. They stare at the door, then turn and stare at the pressure gauge on the giant egg tank. The needle is perilously close to the red.

nEZZER

Once that needle hits the red, we've got no more than 10 seconds.

cAVIS

Until what?

Nezzer gives him a look that tells him all he needs to know. Doom.

cAVIS

Oh, Mr. Nezzer! If I hadn't tried to turn off the chickens, you wouldn't be in here right now!

Nezzer calmly looks at Cavis.

NEZZER

Cavis, no matter what happens, I've got hope.

Cavis' face brightens as he realizes what Nezzer means by this. They share a moment, then both look confidently around for a way out. Cavis eyes the huge factory windows 20 feet off the ground.

CAVIS

If only we could fly...

Nezzer looks at the windows, then gets an idea...

NEZZER

Maybe we can!

CAVIS

What?

Cavis follows Nezzer's gaze to the "egg cart crane" in the center of the factory floor. It is basically a big arm that picks up egg carts and spins around its axis to deposit them on different tracks. Cavis looks very confused.

Cut to Cavis and Nezzer settling into an egg cart moments later. The cart is held by the end of the arm. Cavis is still confused, but Nezzer seems to be enjoying himself. The factory rattles and shakes. Every now and then, a large pipe falls with a clatter.

cAVIS

(frantic)

I don't get it! How is going around in circles going to get us out of here?

Nezzer settles in and hands Cavis the wired control box for the crane. (two or three buttons)

nEZZER

You'll see! Just hang onto this and don't push the yellow button until I say so!

Nezzer pushes a button as he hands the box to Cavis, and the crane starts rotating... gradually going faster and faster.

CAVIS

(nervously)

Sh-shouldn't YOU have the controls?

NEZZER

No! I have to watch that gauge!

Cavis looks over and sees the needle nearly touching the red.

cUT TO:

eXT. FACTORY GATES - cONTINUOUS

A small crowd stands outside the gates, which are again closed.

mILLWARD

(frantic)

All the exits are blocked! How are they gonna get out?

rEVEREND GILBERT

Don't worry! Our police officer is one of the bravest on the force!

With a yell, Officer Jerry (?) runs at the gate from across the street.

officer jerry

Aiiiiiaaaaa!

In a sequence that repeats one of Cavis' entry attempts, Jerry flies through the frame, smacking soundly into the gate well below its top. He slides down the bars, moaning.

oFFICER JERRY

[moan]

Reverend Gilbert and his wife look on, frozen, for a beat, then the Reverend turns to his wife...

rEVEREND GILBERT

Did we start the prayer chain?

Millward looks up at the factory windows, nervously.

cut TO:

iNT. FACTORY -cONTINUOUS

The crane arm is now spinning furiously. Nezzer and Cavis fly around like test pilots, cheeks flapping. Cavis looks up, shaking violently, then down at his yellow button.

cAVIS

Is it time, yet?

nEZZER

No! We aren't going fast enough!

CAVIS

How's the needle?

NEZZER

Almost there...

The needle hits the red, and the giant egg tank starts shaking. Steam bursts out of the gauge stem.

nEZZER

Here we go! 10-9-8-7-

Cavis' cheeks flap in the wind as he tightly clutches the control box. Pipes fall around them. The din is maddening. Nezzer looks up at a particular window as they spin around, obviously trying to time something.

NEZZER

6-5-4-3-2... Hit it!

Cavis' eyes go wide as we hear the button click! Cut to metal pins pulling out from the sides of the cart, releasing it from the spinning arm! The cart is launched into the air with incredible speed!

nezzer and cavis

Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Close-up of the gauge exploding... rivets pop out of the giant tank... She's gonna blow!

cut TO:

eXT. FACTORY GATES - cONTINUOUS

The crowd looks up, silenced by the great rumbling they hear...

Cut to the huge factory window. After a beat, we hear a huge explosion. In slow-motion, every pane of glass immediately blows out from the force, followed very quickly by two screaming vegetables in an egg cart that sail out of the window, pursued by a flock of flying plastic eggs.

nEZZER AND CAVIS

Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!

From the ground, the townspeople crane their necks, mouths agape, as the two fellow citizens shoot across the street high overhead.

Dramatic shot: Track ahead of the egg cart, watching the screaming veggies as the factory explodes in the background.

Low-angle: The cart hits the ground and slides, spinning, to a dramatic stop. Score crescendoes as the relieved veggies slump back in the cart.

nEZZER

(relieved)

Oh! We made it!

cAVIS

Whoo whoo whoo! That was amazing!

Then Nezzer peaks out and notices something disturbing. They aren't on the ground at all, but rather are balanced precariously on the peak of the church roof. They landed on the church roof! The cart teeters as Nezzer moves.

NEZZER

Uh... Cavis... uh...

Cavis peaks over the edge. The cart starts to tip...

CAVIS

What?

NEZZER

No! Get back! Stay over there!

Cavis moves across the cart, terrified. The cart balances again. Townspeople gather beneath them on the street, staring up perplexed.

nEZZER

I think we're okay...

Cut to Cavis, who relaxes, chuckling.

cAVIS

Heh heh... heh...

Suddenly his nose twitches. He sniffs. Nezzer freezes and looks on nervously.

cAVIS

(after a pause)

Achoooo!

Cavis jerks tremendously with his sneeze, and the cart tips rapidly.

nEZZER AND CAVIS

No... no... no!

Down the steeply pitched roof they race! The townspeople look on in horror!

nezZer anD CAVIS

Aaaaaahh!

Near the bottom of the roofline, the cart hits a dormer which throws it up into the air again, sending it sailing across the street and over a shorter building. The townspeople scramble in pursuit! Nezzer and Cavis scream all the way!

Across that building, they land on the incline of another roof, and their momentum carries them close to the peak. They don't reach the peak, though, and instead hang for a pregnant moment on the side of the roof as the townspeople gather below, and then head back down the roof backwards!

NEZZER AND CAVIS

Aaaaaahhh!

Directly below, two shopkeepers discuss opening up from across the street.

shopkeeper 1

Good morning Jeffrey! Lovely day!

shopKEEPER 2

Certainly is, Ronald! Bit bright, though!

He flips a lever, releasing his awning, which unrolls in one quick movement. Just then an egg cart with two veggies falls into the frame, bouncing off his awning. The townspeople track the cart across the street, headed straight for shopkeeper 1. Unaware, he opens his awning, and the cart bounces off. This pattern repeats several more times down the street, as shopkeepers open their awnings to block the morning sun, and a small band of townsfolk zig zag down the street in pursuit of their bouncing friends.

Cut to tradesman from "Christmas," walking away from his laundry cart.

tradesman

Why does everyone want their laundry picked up on Easter Sunday, all of a sudden?

The small egg cart lands perfectly in his laundry cart, which skitters across the street a bit before finally coming to a rest in front of a startled shopkeeper. The townspeople run up to the cart concerned, but relax and smile as they see Nezzer and Cavis are unhurt. Before anyone can speak, a strange sound attracts their attention.

It is eggs... plastic Easter eggs, falling all over the neighborhood. Everyone looks up, amazed. It's raining eggs! The shopkeepers step out into the street, bewildered. Cavis seems concerned that Nezzer's eggs are being given away for free.

cAVIS

Your eggs...

Nezzer just smiles.

nEZZER

Hmm... I guess they're free this year!

People wander into the street to see the phenomenon. The KID from the opening song holds out his Mom's hat like an Easter basket catching eggs.

Edmund notices Nezzer's music box on the ground and picks it up.

EDMUND

Mister Nezzer?

Edmund approaches and gives Nezzer the music box. Nezzer brightens.

EDMUND

So... hat are you going to do?

NeZZER

(looking off, distracted)

What am I gonna do? I'm gonna do what matters most!

He spots the Reverend in the crowd and hops out of the egg cart.

nEZZER

Reverend? With whatever money I've got left, I'm gonna help you fix up that church, and I'm gonna make sure that boy gets his medicine!

The Gilberts look at each other excitedly.

rEVEREND GILBERT

Your grandmother would be proud.

Nezzer smiles and glances toward heaven.

NEZZER

I think she is!

Nezzer looks around at the crowd.

nEZZER

Well why are we standing around here? It's Easter Sunday!

The crowd yells, and everyone heads for the church to celebrate. The Reverend puts Edmund on his 'shoulder.'

eDMUND

God blessed us, everyone!

Townsfolk

_We sing this tune_

_As flowers bloom_

_And snow melts all away_

_For Spring has sprung_

_And with it comes_

_Another Easter day _

_The hope of Easter is coming_

_To shine forth in the Morn._

_It comes for to bring us_

_Life and hope reborn._

_All the birdies sing_

_And church bells ring,_

_Announcing the New Birth_

_We celebrate,_

_this joyous date_

_of Heaven here on Earth_

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT cEMETERY - mORNING

Where we opened, Nezzer stands at the headstone. Now we see that it is Grandmother Nezzer's grave site. He puts a lily on her grave, smiles and exits.

CU on the Lily as the MUSIC builds and we

FADE OUT.

ROLL CREDITS


End file.
